


Primera oda

by HopeFic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un canto de amor, de promesas, de fuerza,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera oda

Te busqué en mis sueños y en mis lágrimas, busqué los mechones de tu cabello en cada rayo de sol, y el brillo de la Luna huyó de tus ojos para romper la oscuridad nocturna. ¡Tan poderosa, Juno, mi bella amada perdida!

La caricia del astro rey cuando nace intenta parecerse a esa piel tan suave, toda ella brindada a mis manos, no existe mayor seda que la que recubre tu cuerpo, Juno hermosa.

Brillan el mar y el cielo, destellos acerados, azul de tus ojos, zafiro puro. No hay gemas tan preciosas como para dignarse a compararse con tu iris, ¡mi maravillosa Juno, que no hallo!

…Y a la vez tan dura como la roca, tan llena de poder como las estrellas, ¿a dónde te llevaron, Juno? ¿Dónde esconden a la estrella más brillante de Andrómeda?

Brillaron mis ojos la última vez que te vi, cuando pequeños hilos de rubí recorrían tu cara…Malvados, despreciables, los indignos que se llevaron a la dueña de mi alma. Desde ese día descubrí lo débil de mi existencia sin ti (cuerpo muerto, espíritu ardiente de ira) y lo fuerte del sentimiento que nos une, preciosa Juno, un lazo más fuerte que mis cadenas, los brazos de la nebulosa.

Y con ellas y por ellas te encontraré.

Aunque sea para contemplar el bello atardecer que es tu sonrisa y luego ir al Inframundo. ¡Oh Juno! Ahora que rememoro tu rostro, que me deja tan extasiado, entiendo porque lo ocultas tras una máscara: eres demasiado bella amada mía. Hermosamente desafiante y arrebatadoramente hermosa, eres aterciapoledos pétalos y salvajes púas.

Por mi armadura, mi sangre y mi palabra te hallaré y no conoceré descanso hasta conseguir admirarte de nuevo. ¡Oh que maravillosa muerte si consigo sentir el tibio calor de tu cuerpo! Mi nombre en tus labios nuevamente, tu voz besando mis oídos y luego la paz…

Por Andrómeda…por ti.

Shun

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
